


Harmless [Hidan x Fem!Reader]

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Naruto
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fellatio, Female Reader, Hidan - Freeform, Insert, Lemon, NSFW, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water was shut off for maintenance... Hidan wants something to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless [Hidan x Fem!Reader]

"Jashin fucking damn it!" Lifting your eyes from the book in your hands, a sigh escaped into the air.

"What now?" You called out, slight annoyance rising in your voice. Hidan, per say usual, was pushing many buttons.

"The Jashin damned sink isn't working, make the damned thing work!" The slight whine in the man's voice erased all annoyance, and placing the bookmark between the pages, you got up to find out where he was.

"I told you yesterday the water was going to be shut off for maintenance," You leaned against the door frame watching the man act like a child. He kept flipping the faucet on and off as though it would suddenly up and work.

"Well make it work damn it."

"Quite swearing." Your voice was soft as you looked into the violet eyes of the violent Jashin Worshiper. Now you noticed the purple hue swimming in annoyance, impatience, and anger. He could never hide his emotions, and when he was so upset it was only more obvious. An empty glass in his hand was thrust back under the faucet and once again the cycle of him flipping the lever for water processed.

"It's not going to work." You shrugged, lifting your shoulders while the Jashinist grumbled more profanities under his breath.

"Well then what the hell am I suppose to fuckin' drink?" Hidan snapped turning to you. His anger and frustration was quite amusing, though you figured the man would likely better enjoy something other than this frustration. No matter how much you were enjoying it.

"Oh, I don't know... I think you've got some beer left in the fridge, there's got to be a few cases of pop left. Maybe even a bottle of water could be hiding in the shelves."

While listing, you had dismounted from the door frame and instead leaned onto Hidan. Your arm over his shoulder while a hum escaped from your lips.

"But I think I know something else...." Voice dropping a few levels in volume, you began to trace a hand down his chest. "And by the time we're done...the water might be back on..."

"Woman," Hidan muttered, the glass being set onto the counter. His large hands wrapped around your wrists as he pulled you in closer. "you know I love it when you get all fucking seductive..." The smile raising on Hidan's lips showed your distraction was working.

"Then why not show me how much you love it." You mused leaning into him, both sets of arms pinned between each other's chests.

In an instant, Hidan had released your wrists and proceeded to pull you close by your waist. Once he deemed you close enough the silver haired man quite literally smashed his lips to your own. The chapped skin against your own was rough, as he began to add a bit of an uneven tempo to the messy rhythm.

Tipping your head back to escape the demanding lips of your lover, a small chuckle rose from your chest. "You really have a one track mind, don't you?" Tracing a finger down the side of Hidan's face and over your lips, you watched as his eyes turned from pure lust to holding some amusement within them.

"Oh, I'm still thirty," He murmured, lifting your body up before swinging your body up onto the counter. "and I plan to make sure I get everything I want..." Hidan licked his lips slowly as he pulled your hands away from his body. His large hands grasping onto your hips before moving to remove your bottoms. You were still in your pajamas from the night before, and as Hidan's cold hands brushed away the soft warm fabric, a shudder worked up your spine.

"Hidan," A smile lifted your lips, as you leaned back a little. Obviously he was going to take complete control. Like usual, but you'd find a way to get him back later.

"What, I'm tryin' to figure out just exactly what I want to do to you." His eyes were sweeping over you body, undressing you with his eyes as he quite literally was undressing you.

"hmmm," his lips pursed in a tight line as a muse rose up in his chest. "Why the hell does your body just scream at me to do anything I can fuckin' think of doing to it...?" Hidan's question make your smile flick up a little wider.

"I don't know," a shrug lifted your shoulders as you brought your hands into his silver locks. His hair was messy as he hadn't actually combed it through before, so you did a quick job of pushing the strands into place with your fingers. "why don't you just do everything your mind and heart desire, one step at a time."

"Damn it woman, I might just have to do just that." His lips caught yours very suddenly in a kiss which was more teeth than anything, before he pulled away. Your pajamas hitting the floor as he pulled away the panties you'd haphazardly thrown on earlier that morning.

Once the smaller article of clothing hit the floor, Hidan grinned, His hands on the counter on either side of your body as he kneeled down. Once again his tongue flicking out and moistening his chapped, and bruised lips.

Breath catching in your throat, heat worked through your body. Coiling and gathering in all the right places, as you gazed down at Hidan.

His cold digits lazily tapped along side your inner thighs before Hidan bothered to open you to him. A hum rising into the air as he looked over your body, as if trying to decide just what he would do with you.

"I wish I could just simply watch you're damned good body, but we would both get pretty bored quite fast..." Hidan muttered slowly, his fingers dragging a slow pattern up the side of your thigh, before tracing back down.

"Ju-just please hurry up," A small frustrated keen rose up past your lips as you shifted your hips a little. He was sure being a prick after you so kindly offered yourself to him.

"Awh, come on... Can't a guy have some fun with his woman?" The Jashinist pouted a bit as he looked up at you. Those his eyes held more glee, mischief, and lust than anything.

"I guy can have fun without his woman, and she can have fun herself, so keep playing this card and we'll both be having fun by ourselves." The threat was aired, with some seriousness to it, but you knew Hidan wouldn't take it seriously. If terms came to terms, he knew he could just throw you over his shoulder, and take you where ever he felt like bending you over.

"Tch, hell you know this feels a hell of a lot better when someone else is doin' the dirty work for ya'." Hidan grinned a little, though as you opened your lips to remark back, a small shuttered breath slipped instead of another threat.

Hidan had used his thumbs to open up your nether lips. Resulting in your own breathing getting faster, and Hidan to practically purr. Though it was more of a laugh than anything.

"You really are a treat, ya' know that, [Name]?" He asked slowly before running a thumb down over your clit. The slightly calloused pad of his digit rolling over your bud, making you relax some. Leaning back a bit, you found your head against one of the cabinets, and your hand gripping the edge of the sink.

"J-just shut up and make sure I don't have a second thought about pleasing myself..."

"Gladly..." Hidan hummed, his thumb moving back to it's original position as he leaned forward. "Because I know for a fact, you can't do this on your own..." He breathed out slowly, blowing over your clitoris. Sending your body into a small fit of shudders and a bit of struggling.

"Damn it..." You mutter craning your head back against the wood of the cabinet. Hidan chuckled a little before he moved in. One of his hands pulling your leg around his shoulders, to where your heel pressed into his back between his shoulders. The position making your body arch back, exposing all the more to him, and giving him much more room to work with.

Hidan blew over your body again. Making you groan in frustration before he provoked a loud moan from deep in your chest.

Hidan was swift in his actions as he tasted your body. A hum rose up through his lip, upping the level of pleasure he was transferring into your body. His moist muscle working against your folds, making sure to reach every part of you as he seemed to quench his thirst with your sweet nectar.

However, all too soon you were spiraling out of control. You were staring, but not really seeing up at the ceiling. Fingers finding hold in Hidan's hair as your body tensed, pulling him as close as possible.

"Ahh, Hidan-" In a rush every part of you was on fire, but in such a delicious way. Quite slowly, Hidan stood up, his tongue licking his lips slowly before he pulled you down off the counter. His strong grip holding you up against him in a way which was almost rough.

"Damn it woman..." His chuckle rose into the air.

"I didn't realize you would still be so fuckin' out of it from last night." He rubbed your cheek a bit, forcing you to look up at him, to which you gave a slight huff.

"N-next time you want a drink, just wait for the water to come back on..." You both knew you didn't mean it.

"But you still owe me a drink," the words may have sounded a bit bitter, but the smile and humor in your eyes was enough to make your words nearly harmless.

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Part of a fic/art trade for someones over on Quotevs. uwu  
> Hope you like it.  
> [note#2:I'msorryican'tfellatio]


End file.
